Operation Teme
by XstrikedownX
Summary: After sasuke leaves the village, naruto has one idea in mind, A massive, country spanning prank against a certain snake like pedophile. Armed only with his expert...skills, and an unfortunate pervert, naruto takes the land by storm.


Hokage Tower

"Im afraid the answer is still no Naruto".

"Awww, c'mon baa-chan you havent even seen my powerpoint yet!"

"power wh-?, look Naruto I ca-"

shadow clone jutsu! with a poof; three naruto's appear, one henging into a laptop, one into a white screen and the last into a projector. Ignoring the new hokage's sound's of irritation, naruto plugs the projectors USB into the laptop, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he hears perverted giggling coming from the area of the projector. Running the projector and starting the power point, naruto grabs a ruler off of tsunade's desk and begins his presentation. Henging into an orange business suit he had the look of a smooth business man, complete with slicked back hair.

Naruto straightens his posture and gives tsunade his most "serious" look.

"Please pay attention hokage-sama"

Tsunade blinks in surprise then smiles warmly._ Well, if humoring the brat makes him a little more respectful then why not? its not like my answer will change anyway she thought with a smile._

"Ok Naruto, im listening."

Pushing a button on the projector, the screen suddenly comes to life, it really was a testament to Tsunades experiences with the boy that the only reaction from a simple henge that was now somehow a working projector and laptop was a simple lift of an eyebrow. She still intended to find out how the brat did that though. On screen the image of Naruto holding a peace sign with the title "Operation Teme" in bold lettering. Pushing next on the laptop, the image switched to a list of pro's and con's, they went as follows.

Pro's 1. Give Orochimaru what he deserves and expose him as a pedophile.

2. Ruin his reputation so that no one ever wants to follow him again.

3. Find all of his hideout's and destroy them.

4. Take Sasuke-teme.

5. No more perverted sensei.

Then came the con's

1. No Sakura-chan

2. No ichiraku's

"Now as you can see hokage-sama, there are some very good reasons for me to go, I can ensure personally that Orochimaru regrets everything he has done, I will also make sure that his reputation is shot so that everyone knows him for a pedophile."

At this Tsunade lets out a snort of amusement.

"Also, he will no longer be able to recruit ninja for his cause due to his reputation."

At this Tsunade had to accept that that was a good point, at the least, less shinobi for Orochimaru was always a good thing.

"I will also find all of his hideouts and destroy them as well as bring sasuke back" Naruto said with a foxy grin seeing as how his baa-chan seemed to be thinking his proposal over.

This seemed like a good idea to Tsunade from the beggining, but she invisioned an elite group of anbu handling this, not Narut-

"ba-chan! pay attention!"

"What was that brat!?" she snarled.

"Im getting to my best points grandma, now, I wont have a perverted sensei corrupting my childhood any longer, my clones are already showing signs of...change naruto winces, but I swear the real me isnt a perve ba-chan!" Hands waving franticaly in front of his face.

Tsunades blank stare was not reassuring.

"W-well now it's time for my qualifications!"

With that being said, Tsunade actually perked up a bit, an amused look in her eye.

"Oh? And what qualifications could you possibly have? Other than being number one knucklehead ninja of course," she chuckles.

"Glad you asked granny", Naruto smiles and hits a button, on screen a photo of Naruto in a tree, obviously taken by himself with some sort of camera he held backwards, it shows him holding up a victory sign while in the background, on the ground, you could clearly see a group of elite tracker anbu puzzling over a footprint, one anbu pointing the opposite direction of the real Naruto and another anbu already eagerly giving chase. And if she wasnt mistaken, the anbu who so graciously pointed the way had a fox like mask complete with whisker marks. Anbu didnt use fox masks, for obvious reasons. At the top of the slide was the heading "Stealth and Evasion". While the fact that Naruto had been evading the anbu since the age of four WAS amusing, as the hokage, it worried her and made her question the villages security, the brat was orange for crying out loud!

"As you can see gra...hokage-sama, I am better than the anbu when it comes to stealth I even painted the hokage monument in broad daylight!"

"Hmmm, I remember sarutobi-sensei saying something about that in a letter, he was pretty impressed if I remember correctly."

"I impressed old man with a prank!? Naruto asks with a wide grin and stars in his eyes".

"Oh for sure, Tsunade smirks,he was also impressed by Jiraiya's jutsu to peep in the hotsprings too though."

"Ack! I am not a pervert like them hag!"

Tsunade sits up slamming her hand on her desk. "Sure are defensive arent you?, you stupid brat!"

"I might be a brat but I can still grow up, youll always be a wrinkly old lady!"

Tsunades anger finally boiled over enough that she started to raise her fist, intent on sending the punk on a one way flight to kumo, _then maybe Jiraiya could scoop his body up and take him on that training trip, god knows she she couldnt convince him to go anyw-_! Suddenly Tsunade calms herself down, a small smile coming to her face. Naruto seeing this, and knowing what he was about to get for pushing her so far, felt understandably worried.

"So naru-kun tsunade purred, ill agree to your plan."

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, the small (very small) responsable shinobi side of his subconcious was throwing up red flags everywhere, but he was so excited that he had finally convinced the woman to take him seriously it caused him to beat that shinobi side into submission and metaphorically hogtie it and lock it in a closet, right next to the horrible memory of his and Sasukes...incident in the classroom, a place reserved only for his most horrible memories. Hiding a disgusted shiver at that thought Naruto beamed.

"Hey thanks ba-chan! I knew you werent stupid!"

At that Tsunade gripped the desk hard enough to splinter the wood, but kept the overly sweet smile on her face.

"On one condition Naruto-kun, you must take one team member of jonin rank or higher." And thinking of another form of payback towards the only person he would be able to go with. Tsunade added a second condition. "And you will be in charge" she smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several miles away at a hot spring known for its beautiful regulars, a certain white haired self-proclaimed super pervert felt a cold chill travel up his spine, causing him to disclose his position to the women he had been...researching. Kyaaa! A pervert! get him! This man was not worried though, he had been there done that, then the sound of a chainsaw revving up reached his ears...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignoring the loud scream that suddenly peirced the village, Naruto Dispelled his clones and gave Tsunade a serious look, "I want that in wrighting ba-chan". A massive sweatdrop and a nod was his only answer.

XxOne hour laterxX

Tsunade had just finished sending her messages via carrier hawk, no one but Jiraiya would be leaving this village with Naruto, She thought that she had just pulled a fast one on a master prankster, in the the coming months she would see how foolish she really was to underestimate THE Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
